


The dangers of birthday parties

by StarryKnight09



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKnight09/pseuds/StarryKnight09
Summary: “I’m surprised you made the drive up here.” Tony said, raising an eyebrow at him.“I’d never miss Morgan’s birthday.” He was surprised Tony would ever think that.“Of course not.  I meant I’m surprised you managed to drive yourself.”Febuwhump Day 18: “I can’t see”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138670
Comments: 16
Kudos: 221





	The dangers of birthday parties

Peter sat down in the empty lawn chair next to Tony, carefully relaxing his sore body into it and hoping Tony wouldn’t notice how gingerly he was moving.

“I’m surprised you made the drive up here.” Tony said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’d never miss Morgan’s birthday.” He was surprised Tony would ever think that.

“Of course not. I meant I’m surprised you managed to drive yourself.”

“Oh.” It had kind of sucked, but May had been working and Happy had left super early, so it'd either been drive himself or not come. And the latter had not been an option. “It was fine.”

“Uh-huh. You’re moving like a decrepit old grandpa.” Tony called him out.

“Had a bad patrol last night.” He shrugged and immediately regretted it as pain shot through his body.

Tony’s face let him know he hadn’t missed that.

“You worry too much.” He complained, taking a sip from the bottled water in his hand.

“Hm I don’t think so. I think I worry just the right amount.”

Peter shook his head.

Tony leaned in even closer, scrutinizing him. Peter fought the urge to crane backwards.

“Hmm,” Tony said once he'd finished, leaning back. “How’s the face?” 

“What?” He touched his cheek as if that could answer how Tony had known. “How did you—”

“You’re wearing makeup.”

“Oh.” Damn. Of course that would be a tell. “Yeah.”

“So what are we dealing with under all that?”

“My face.” He deadpanned.

Tony stared at him, waiting for him to break, and to his annoyance, he did. 

“Just a couple black eyes and a broken nose,” he said but when he saw Tony’s expression he quickly added, “But it’s already healing. It should be fine by tomorrow.”

“Uh huh and what New York super villain managed to land so many hits on Spiderman?”

“Some guy made of sand.” He answered, looking over at the lake as he thought back to their encounter yesterday. He was still irritated with how he hadn’t come out on top. “I underestimated him. I won’t that mistake next time.”

“I’m always just a call away if you need help kid.” Tony reminded him.

Peter glanced back over at Tony and smiled. “I know.”

But he didn’t want to need Tony’s help. After Wanda had killed Thanos, Tony had decided he wanted to take a step back when it came to the Avengers, a retirement of sorts. He called the battle with Thanos his last big hurrah and acted like it was in jest, but Peter knew he was more serious than people thought, and he didn’t want to be the one that took him out of retirement.

“Don’t worry. I can handle it.” He said, taking another drink of water and sinking further into his chair, closing his eyes.

“You sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine.” 

“As a future MIT student, I guess I’m going to have to trust you’d be smart enough to speak up if you weren’t.”

Peter smiled. Tony had been so proud when he’d gotten his acceptance letter. He still used every opportunity to bring it up in conversation.

“I can’t see!” Morgan yelled.

Peter cracked an eye open and saw her about ten feet away, blindfolded with what looked like the cut off end of a broom in her hand. He watched as Pepper spun her in circles and then let her go while Rhodey held a string to bounce the pinata hovering a couple feet over her head. Cute. 

He closed his eyes again and listened as Morgan grunted, swinging the stick full force at the pinata.

“Nice work Morguna.” Tony cheered her on and Peter took the moment to feel thankful for everything in his life. He’d gotten really lucky. MJ and Ned had gotten snapped too so he’d still had his best friends when he’d come back, and Ned was coming with him to MIT, and MJ wouldn’t be too far away at Harvard. May was happily dating…Happy and they all lived in a nice apartment in Queens. He had Tony and Pepper and Morgan, and ever since he’d come back from the snap, Tony had been treating him like he was his kid. It’d been somewhat of an adjustment, but he had to admit it was more than nice.

Out of nowhere his spidey sense twinged, but instead of moving, he frowned and took a second too long trying to figure out how it could possibly be going off when he was at Tony’s cabin surrounded by Earth’s mightiest heroes.

Something smacked into his nose and he let out a sharp cry of pain, eyes flying open as he tried to identify where the threat was coming from. But all he saw was Pepper staring at him with her hand over her mouth and Rhodey with his jaw dropped.

“I’m sorry!” Morgan yelled from next to her mom. “I didn’t mean to. It slipped!”

“Shit. Pete, you okay?” Tony asked. 

He looked down and noticed the wooden stick thing hanging half in his lap and half on the ground. Everything started to make sense as he felt something warm start dripping down his lip.

He brought his hand up to his nose and felt the blood gushing out of it. A second later the pain hit him as his previously broken nose started to throb angrily, protesting the new abuse. 

“Ow.” He mumbled and pinched it to try to slow the flow of blood even though that made it hurt even worse.

“Here kid, lean forward.” Tony directed, suddenly at his side and helping him tip forward.

“Petey I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Morgan was somehow already at his other side and it sounded like she was about to cry. Peter didn’t want that. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but it wasn’t Morgan’s fault. If anything, it was his own for not moving when his spider sense had told him to.

“It’s ok. I’m ok. Don’t worry Morgan. It was an accident.” He tried to reassure her even as the words came out all nasally. 

“Can someone get me a towel?” Tony asked and a few moments later he pressed the requested object against Peter’s nose to help staunch the bleeding.

The towel obscured his vision, but he didn’t need it to sense that people were crowding around him.

“I’m fine.” He tried to reassure everyone, not wanting to put a damper on the party. “Really guys. It’s all good. You can uh, stand down. Go back to the party.” 

“Are you sure?” Morgan asked nervously from his side.

“I’m sure Mo. Go give that pinata hell for me.”

“Ok, but I’m going to give you lots of my candy because you got an owie and that always helps me feel better.”

He couldn’t help but smile. “Sounds like a good deal for me. Thanks mongoose.”

Morgan patted his arm. 

“Here.” He heard Tony say and the stick in his lap disappeared. “Take this but make sure you hold on really tight this time, ok?”

“Ok Daddy.” Morgan said and he heard her walk away along with most of the others, getting back to the party.

“You doing ok kid?”

“Mmhmm.” He lied. His nose hurt like crazy and he could feel his eyes watering from it. He was pretty sure any progress his body had made in knitting the previous break together had just been completely undone.

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“I’m ok. Just…give me a minute.”

Surprisingly, Tony did. He let Peter suffer in a peace for awhile without pushing or doing anything besides holding the towel to his face and resting a comforting hand on his back.

When the intense throbbing finally started to subside, he straightened back up and pushed the blood soaked towel away.

“How does it look?” He asked, trying not to wince because he didn’t want to move his face too much and set the bleeding off again.

“Do you want me to be honest?”

He nodded.

“It’s crooked.”

“No.” He complained. He’d had enough broken noses to dread what had to come next. Last night at least it hadn’t been displaced. Damn.

“We’re going to need to fix it.”

“I know.” He lightly pressed his fingers under his nostrils and they came back clean. “At least it stopped bleeding.”

“Looks like it.” Tony said as he stood, tugging on his arm. “Come on, let’s get you in the house so we can get you back in ship-shape.”

Peter groaned but stood slowly, the rest of his body still protesting any movement. “You know, this really has not been my day.”

“Apparently not.” Tony agreed. “Then again, it’s never a good day when Spiderman taken out by a five year old.”

“Ha ha.” 

“So, is there anything we need to talk about?” Tony asked as he helped him up the porch steps and into the kitchen.

Peter frowned, not understanding what Tony was getting at. “No. Why?”

“Your powers aren’t malfunctioning?”

“No. Of course not.” His frown deepened. What had given Tony that idea?

“You’re sure? That’s not why the sand guy got the better of you?”

“No. My powers are fine.” He sighed. He didn’t want to admit that when he’d faced Sandman he’d been more than a little tired and sloppy and that’d been the main culprit. As close as he and Tony had become, he was still Ironman, his childhood hero, and admitting any fault or mistake to him was never going to come easy.

“Ok so if your powers aren’t malfunctioning then why didn’t your Peter tingle go off just now?” Tony asked, guiding him over to sit down on the couch.

“Oh god not you too.” He whined. “Please please don’t call it that. It’s my spidey sense.”

“Whatever you say kid but answer the question. Why didn’t it go off?”

“It did.” Peter admitted as Tony took a seat on the coffee table across from him.

“If it did, then how’d you get clocked in the face?” Tony asked skeptically.

“I was thinking it was weird that it was going off here, and then before I could move…bam.”

Tony shook his head in consternation. “Next time don’t think about it, just act.”

“Right. Obviously.”

Peter tried not to tense as Tony brought his thumbs up to his nose. They’d done this dance more than once but it never got any easier. At least he didn’t have to do it to himself this time. That was always way worse.

“This might hurt a little.” Tony warned.

“I know.” Peter sighed.

“On three.” Tony said. “One. Two.”

Tony pressed his thumbs together, realigning everything back into place with a grinding crunch.

He grunted, his eyes watering again with the new pain.

"You missed three." He complained.

“Sorry.” Tony said and Peter knew he meant it. Seeing him hurt always seemed to hurt Tony equally as much, which was another reason Peter tried to avoid it at all costs. 

“It’s ok.” He wiped the errant tears away. “Does it look better?”

“It looks great kid.” Tony gave him a pat on his shoulder. “Want to get back to the party?”

Honestly, it was the last thing Peter felt like doing but he couldn’t let Morgan down. “Sure.”

“Or you could lay down in here for a little while and I’ll come get you when it’s time to cut the cake?” Tony offered like a mind reader.

Peter sighed in relief. “Are you sure?” He asked, searching Tony’s eyes. He didn’t want to disappoint Morgan.

“It's perfectly fine.” Tony said, already guiding him to lay down on the couch. “Do you want me to stay with you?”

“No.” He protested instantly. The last thing he wanted was to take Morgan’s dad away from her on her birthday. “Go be with Morgan.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. I’ll be right outside if you need me. Just let FRIDAY know.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m just going to close my eyes for a few minutes.” He mumbled. “Tell Morgan I’m sorry for missing her party.”

“She’ll be fine kid. You’ll have plenty of time to see her later.” Tony ruffled his hair. "You can stay the night. She'll love that." 

That sounded like a good idea. He definitely hadn’t been looking forward to getting back in the car later.

Tony draped a blanket over him. “Get some rest Pete.”

“Thanks da-uh dude. Thanks dude.” His cheeks heated in embarrassment at the near slip and he kept his eyes stubbornly shut so he wouldn’t have to see the look on Tony’s face to know if he’d caught it.

Tony let out an amused snort. “You’re welcome dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> After yesterday, I thought some whump with a side of fluff might be nice. Morgan somehow keeps pushing her way into these oneshots. 😂
> 
> Come hit me up on [Tumblr!](https://starryknight09.tumblr.com/)


End file.
